NIH has issued calls to increase the representation of American Indians and Alaska Natives (AIAN) and other underrepresented racial and ethnic minorities (UREM) as investigators for health and health disparities research. However, few AIAN or UREM researchers have attained Investigators status or received federal funding. The proposed training Core research will contribute to the public health by developing a cadre of highly trained NIH-funded AIAN and UREM research scientists dedicated to building research that is culturally grounded and capable of ameliorating health disparities in Indian Country. The specific aims of the Research Training and Education Core (RTEC) in the next 5 years are to: 1) develop RTEC faculty and leadership, roles, and training procedures including coordination of RTEC faculty and staff activities; establishing and maintaining all RTEC Divisions, partnerships, and training activities; and operationalizing day-to-day roles of the RTEC as well as policies and procedures, 2) expand and enhance the health disparities research training activities at IWRl to prepare AIAN and students and faculty from other communities experiencing health disparities for careers in Indigenous health and health disparities research, 3) develop a certificate program in culturally relevant health disparities research that provides interdisciplinary training on cutting edge conceptual models, research methods, and ethical research practices for students, faculty, and community partners, 4) disseminate and translate educational and training materials into research policy and practice guidelines for the broader scientific community, as well as practitioners and community members, and 5) evaluate progress toward training aims. This proposal addresses infrastructure issues by building on the work of established successful Native-centered training programs at the Indigenous Wellness Research Institute (IWRl) and the University of Washington (UW). The RTEC will strengthen and actively link these programs as a cohesive network. Specifically, the RTEC core will create and house 4 research training divisions: (1) Division of K-12 Pipeline Initiatives; (2) Division of Undergraduate Training; (3) Division of Graduate Training; and (4) Division of Post-Doctoral and Faculty Development. The RTEC will also develop and implement a host of new programs and training activities to support emerging AIAN and other UREM scholars while also building the capacity of Native-focused programs at UW to receive and retain AIAN and other UREM students and faculty.